SVU The Musical
by OverlyObsessedWithSVU
Summary: This is a MUSICALFIC of SVU. Each chapter is a different song and everyone is singing. EO and TC.
1. Finding A Good Man

Olivia:

_Finding a good man_

_We got a bucket of corona_

_Enough stories to last all night. _

_About the trials and tribulations of finding Mr. Right. _

Finding a good man.

Its to the liars and the cheaters and the cold mistreaters.

_To the momma's boy's who cant make a stand. _

_Heres to the superficial players, the i love yous to some sayers._

_If you hear me girls raise your hand. _

_Lets have a toast, heres to finding a good man. _

Blind dates and horror stories.

_Pushy guys and fast movers. _

_Lets dedicate this girls night out to bad talkers and bad losers. _

_Its so hard finding a good man. _

Heres to the liars and the cheaters, and the cold mistreaters.

_To the momma's boy's who cant make a stand. _

_Heres to the superficial players and the i love yous to some sayers. _

_If you hear me girls raise your hand._

_Lets have a toast. _

_Heres to finding a good man. _

Julie I know you want profection.

_Angie you want a listener._

_Lisa your list is getting longer._

_Girls you know me I want a good kisser. _

Heres the liars and the cheaters and the cold mistreaters.

_To the momma's boy's who cant make a stand. _

_Heres to the superficial players and the i love yous to some sayers._

_If you girls hear me raise your hand. _

_Lets have a toast, Lets have a toast  
heres to finding a good man  
heres to finding a good man  
heres to finding a good man_


	2. Get Drunk And Be Somebody

The men of the precinct walk into the bar.

Elliot:

_Yeah the big boss man he likes to crack that whip_

_I ain't nothin' but a number on his time card slip_

_I gave him 40 hours and a piece o' my soul_

_Puts me somewhere at the bottom of his totem pole_

_Hell I don't even think he knows my name_

He wraps his arm around Don's shoulder and smiled.

_Hey all week long I'm a real nobody_

_But I just punched out_

_And its paycheck Friday_

_Weekends here_

_Good God Almighty_

_I'm gonna get drunk and be somebody_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

Elliot walks over to Olivia and wraps an arm around her.

_My baby cuts hair at a beauty boutique_

_Just blowin' and a goin' till she's dead on her feet_

_They walk right in and sit right down_

_She gives them what they want_

_And then she spins 'em around_

_Hey I don't even think they know her name_

_All week long she's a real nobody_

_But I just picked her up_

_And its paycheck Friday_

_Weekends here_

_Good God Almighty_

_Baby let's get drunk and be somebody_

All:

_We're just average people in an everyday bar_

_Drivin' from work in our ordinary cars_

_I like to come in here with the regular joes_

_Drink all you want_

_Be the star of the show_

_All week long a bunch of real nobody's_

_But we just punched out_

_It's paycheck Friday_

_Weekends here_

_Good God Almighty_

_People let's get drunk (let's get drunk)_

_All week long we're some real nobody's_

_But we just punched out_

_It's paycheck Friday_

_Weekend's here_

_Good God Almighty_

_People let's get drunk and be somebody_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_


	3. I LOve This Bar

Fin:

_We got winners,_

_We got losers,_

_Chain smokers and boozers,_

_We got yuppies,_

_We got bikers,_

_We got thirsty hitchhikers._

_And the girls next door dress up like movie stars._

_Mmmm, I love this bar._

John:

_We got cowboys,_

_We got truckers,_

_Broken-hearted fools and suckers,_

_We got hustlers,_

_We got fighters,_

_Early birds and all-nighters,_

_And the veterans talk about their battle scars._

_Mmmm, I love this bar._

Fin and John:

_Chorus_

_I love this bar._

_It's my kind of place._

_Just walkin' through the front door puts a big smile on my face._

_It ain't too far._

_Come as you are._

_Mmmm, I love this bar._

John:

_We got short skirts,_

_We got high techs,_

_Blue-collar boys and rednecks._

_We got lovers, Lotsa lookers,_

_I've even seen dancin' girls and hookers. _(Olivia dances around the two men)

_And we like to drink our beer from a Mason jar._

_Mmmm, I love this bar...Yes, I do._

_Instrumental Interlude_

Fin:

_I like my truck._

_I like my girl friend._

_I like to take her out to dinner._

_I like a movie now and then._

Fin and John:

_But, I love this bar._

_It's my kind of place._

_Just twirlin' around on the dance floor puts a big smile on my face._

_No cover charge._

_Come as you are._

_Mmmm, I love this bar._

_Mmmm, I love this old bar. _

John:

_We got divorcees and a big bouncer man. _(John wraps an arm around Elliot)

_An old jukebox and a real bad band._

_We got waitresses and we got barflies._

Elliot:

_A dumb-ass and a wise-guy. _(Putting his hands on John and Fin's shoulders)

Fin and John:

_If you get too drunk just sleep out in your car._

_Reason number 672 why._

_Hmm, hmm, hmm I love this bar._

John:

_Play it out boys._

_Beer-thirty's over._

_Got to take it on home._

_Hmm, hmm, hmm I love this bar._

_I just love it._


	4. It's Your Love

Everyone leaves the bar. Elliot and Olivia walk down the street towards Olivia's apartment holding hands.

Elliot:

_Dancin' in the dark_

_Middle of the night_

_Takin' your heart_

_And holdin' it tight_

_Emotional touch_

_Touchin' my skin_

_And askin' you to do_

_What you've been doin' all over again_

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

_I just gotta let you know_

_What it is that won't let me go_

Elliot and Olivia:

_It's your love_

_It just does somethin' to me_

_It sends a shock right through me_

_I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder_

_About the spell I'm under_

_It's your love_

Olivia:

_Better than I was_

_More than I am_

_And all of this happened_

_By takin' your hand_

_And who I am now_

_Is who I wanted to be_

_And now that we're together_

_I'm stronger than ever_

_I'm happy and free_

Elliot:

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing_

_Don't think I can keep it all in, no_

_And if you asked me why I changed_

_All I gotta do is say your sweet name_

Elliot and Olivia:

_It's your love_

_It just does somethin' to me_

_It sends a shock right through me_

_I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder_

_About the spell I'm under_

_It's your love_

_Oh, baby_

Elliot:

_Oh, it's a beautiful thing_

_Don't think I can keep it all in_

_I just gotta let you know_

_What it is that won't let me go_

Elliot and Olivia:

_It's your love_

_It just does somethin' to me_

_It sends a shock right through me_

_I can't get enough_

_And if you wonder_

_About the spell I'm under_

_It's your love_

_It's your love_

_It's your love_


	5. My Best Friend

Elliot is sitting on Olivia's couch while she gets them beers. He smiles at her.

Elliot:

_I never had no one_

_I could count on_

_I've been let down so many times_

_I was tired of hurtin'_

_So tired of searchin'_

_'Til you walked into my life_

_It was a feelin'_

_I'd never known_

_And for the first time_

_I didn't feel alone_

Olivia walked over to him and sat down next to him. She curled herself up in his arms.

_You're more than a lover_

_There could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do_

_Oh we just get closer_

_I fall in love all over_

_Everytime I look at you_

_I don't know where I'd be_

_Without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend, oh yeah_

He kisses her on the forehead.

_You stand by me_

_And you believe in me_

_Like nobody ever has_

_When my world goes crazy_

_You're right there to save me_

_You make me see how much I have_

_And I still tremble_

_When we touch_

_And oh the look in your eyes_

_When we make love_

They look deeply into each other's eyes. She takes his hand and they walk back into the bedroom.

_You're more than a lover_

_There could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do_

_Oh we just get closer_

_I fall in love all over_

_Everytime I look at you_

_And I don't know where I'd be_

_Without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend_

They are standing in her room looking at each other longingly.

_You're more than a lover_

_There could never be another_

_To make me feel the way you do_

_Oh we just get closer_

_I fall in love all over_

_Everytime I look at you_

_And I don't know where I'd be_

_Without you here with me_

_Life with you makes perfect sense_

_You're my best friend_

_You're my best friend (my best friend)_

_You're my best friend (my best friend)_

He takes out a small box from his back pocket. He kneels down and proposes to her.


	6. Jack and Diane

The next day everyone is at the office. Don stands in the doorway of his office watching Olivia and Elliot at their desks.

Don:

Little ditty, about Jack and Diane  
2 American kids growin up in the heartland.  
Jacky goin' be a football star  
Diane's debutante--backseat of Jacky's car 

Suckin' on chili dog outside the tastey freeze.  
Diane sittin' on Jacky's lap, got his hands between her knees  
Jacky say, "Hey Diane, let's run off 'hind a shady tree,  
Dribble off those Bobby Brooks, let me do what I please.

Jacky says, oh yeah life goes on  
Long after the thrill of livin is gone  
Say uh, oh yeah life goes on  
Long after the thrill of livin is gone. They walk on.

Jacky sits back, collects his thoughts for the moment  
Scratches his head and does his best James Dean.  
Well then there Diane, we oughtta run off to the city.  
Diane says "Baby, you ain't missin' nothing"  
Jacky say uh,

Oh yeah life goes on  
Long after the thrill of livin is gone  
Oh yeah they say life goes on  
Long after the thrill of livin is gone   
He walks on.

Don, John and Fin:  
Gonna let it rock, let it roll  
Let the bible belt, come and save my soul  
Holdin on to 16 as long as you can  
Changes come around real soon, make us women and men.

Don:

Oh yeah, life goes on  
Long after the thrill of livin is gone  
Oh yeah, they say life goes on  
Long after the thrill of livin is gone

Little ditty, about Jack and Diane  
Two American kids doin' best they can

He walks back into his office and shuts the door behind him.


	7. Uptown Girl

Trevor walks into the bar and sees Casey sitting at the bar. He walks over to her and sits down next to her. She looks at him and gives him a dirty look. He just smiles.

Trevor:

Uptown girl  
She's been living in her uptown world  
I bet she's never had a backstreet guy  
I bet her momma never told her why

I'm gonna try for an uptown girl   
She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man   
That's what I am

And when she knows what  
She wants from her type  
And when she wakes up  
And makes up her mind 

She'll see I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love with an uptown girl  
You know I've seen her in her uptown world   
She's getting tired of her high class toys  
And all her presents from her uptown boys  
She's got a choice

Uptown girl  
You know I can't afford to buy her pearls  
But maybe someday when my ship comes in  
She'll understand what kind of guy I've been  
And then I'll win

He takes her hand and takes her to the dance floor.

And when she's walking  
She's looking so fine  
And when she's talking  
She'll say that she's mine

She'll say I'm not so tough  
Just because  
I'm in love  
With an uptown girl  
She's been living in her white bread world  
As long as anyone with hot blood can  
And now she's looking for a downtown man  
That's what I am

Uptown girl  
She's my uptown girl  
You know I'm in love  
With an uptown girl

He twirls her around and pulls her into a kiss.


	8. From This Moment On

It is the dya of the wedding.Elliot and Olivia are standing in the front of the church. They recite their vows to each other.

Olivia and Elliot:

_(I do swear that I'll always be there.  
I'd give anything and everything and I will always care.  
Through weakness and strength, happiness  
and sorrow, for better or worse,  
I will love you with every beat of my heart.)_

Olivia:

_From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on_

Elliot:

_From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on_

Olivia:

_I give my hand to you with all my heart  
Can't wait to live my life with you, can't wait to start  
You and I will never be apart  
My dreams came true because of you_

Elliot:

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment on_

Olivia:

_You're the reason I believe in love  
And you're the answer to my prayers from up above  
All we need is just the two of us  
My dreams came true because of you_

Elliot and Olivia:

_From this moment as long as I live  
I will love you, I promise you this  
There is nothing I wouldn't give  
From this moment  
I will love you as long as I live  
From this moment on_


	9. What A Beautiful Day

At the wedding reception Elliot made a speech to some up his and Olivia's life. Their past, present and hopes for the future.

Elliot:

_Day one, I stumbled through hello on 5th Ave_

_Day two, we grabbed a bite to eat _

_And talked all afternoon_

_Caught a movie on day fourteen_

_And day sixty-seven she said "I love you" to me_

_Oh, what a feelin'_

_What a wonderful emotion_

_Yeah, what a life_

_Counting my blessings and knowin'_

_Ooh, we had our ups and downs _

_All along the way_

_She had a chance to leave_

_But chose to stay_

_What a beautiful day_

_What a beautiful day_

_Day one-sixteen I asked her what she was doin' _

_For the rest of my life_

_Day one eighty- nine, oh I almost lost that girl_

_To my foolish pride_

_She said "I do" _

_On day four eighty-two_

_And gave me a son_

_On day seven sixty-one_

_Oh, what a feelin'_

_What a wonderful emotion_

_Yeah, what a life_

_Counting my blessings and knowin'_

_Ooh, we had our ups and downs _

_All along the way_

_She had a chance to leave_

_But chose to stay_

_What a beautiful day_

_Day eighteen thousand two hundred and fifty-three_

_Well, honey that's fifty years_

_Yeah, here's to you and me_

_Oh, what a feelin'_

_What a wonderful emotion_

_Yeah, what a life_

_Counting my blessings and knowin'_

_Ooh, we had our ups and downs all along the way_

_She had a chance to leave_

_But chose to stay_

_What a beautiful day_

_What a beautiful day_

_Day one_

_I thank God I said hello on 5th Ave_

He walks over to Olivia and they kiss.


	10. I Loved Her First

Now it was time for the father daughter dance and Don took Olivia's hand. He looked at Elliot and smiled.

Look at the two of you dancing that way  
Lost in the moment and each others face  
So much in love your alone in this place  
Like there's nobody else in the world  
I was enough for her not long ago  
I was her number one  
She told me so  
And she still means the world to me  
Just so you know  
So be careful when you hold my girl  
Time changes everything  
Life must go on  
And I'm not gonna stand in your way

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But it still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

How could that beautiful women with you  
Be the same freckle face kid that I knew  
The one that I read all those fairy tales to  
And tucked into bed all those nights  
And I knew the first time I saw you with her  
It was only a matter of time

But I loved her first and I held her first  
And a place in my heart will always be hers  
From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
And I prayed that she'd find you someday  
But its still hard to give her away  
I loved her first

She laid her head on his chest and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I love you daddy," she said with a smile.

From the first breath she breathed  
When she first smiled at me  
I knew the love of a father runs deep  
Someday you might know what I'm going through  
When a miracle smiles up at you  
I loved her first

"I love you too baby girl," he said as he spun her around.


	11. Let's Make Love

The Wedding Night

Olivia:

_Baby I've been drifting away_

_And dreaming all day_

_Of holding you, touching you,_

_The only thing I wanna do is be with you_

_As close to you as I can be_

Olivia and Elliot:

_Let's make love_

_All night long_

_Until our strength is gone_

_Hold on tight_

_Just let go_

_I want to feel you in my soul_

_Until the sun comes up_

_Let's make love_

Elliot:

_Do you know what you do to me_

_Everything inside of me_

_Is wanting you, needing you_

_I'm so in love with you_

_Look in my eyes_

_Let's get lost tonight _

_In each other_

Olivia and Elliot:

_Let's make love_

_All night long_

_Until our strength is gone_

_Hold on tight_

_Just let go_

_I want to feel you in my soul_

_Until the sun comes up_

_Let's make love_


	12. Jessie's Girl

The next week at the office Fin can't stop looking over at Olivia. He knew that he had feelings for her but he didn't know what kind until now.

Jessie is a friend, yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine  
But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define  
Jessie's got himself a girl and I want to make her mine 

And she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it  
Yeah 'n' he's holding her in his arms late, late at night

Chorus:  
You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman like that

I play along with the charade, there doesn't seem to be a reason to change  
You know, I feel so dirty when they start talking cute  
I wanna tell her that I love her, but the point is probably moot

'Cos she's watching him with those eyes  
And she's lovin' him with that body, I just know it  
And he's holding her in his arms late, late at night

chorus 

Like Jessie's girl, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
Where can I find a woman, where can I find a woman like that

And I'm lookin' in the mirror all the time, wondering what she don't see in me  
I've been funny, I've been cool with the lines  
Ain't that the way love supposed to be

Tell me, where can I find a woman like that

(Solo)

You know, I wish that I had Jessie's girl, I wish that I had Jessie's girl  
I want Jessie's girl, where can I find a woman like that, like  
Jessie's girl, I wish that I had Jessie's girl, I want, I want Jessie's girl


	13. You Shouldn't Kiss Me Like This

At the bar that night Olivia and Fin were sitting at the bar. Fin's urges got the best of him and he leaned over and kissed Olivia. After the kiss he took her hand and they went out on the dance floor.

Olivia:

I got a funny feeling  
The moment that your lips touched mine  
Something shot right through me  
My heart skipped a beat in time

There's a different feel about you tonight  
It's got me thinkin' lots of crazy things  
I even think I saw a flash of light  
It felt like electricity

You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around

They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again

Everybody swears we make the perfect pair  
But dancing is as far as it goes  
Boy you've never moved me quite  
The way you moved me tonight  
I just wanted you to know  
I just wanted you to know

You shouldn't kiss me like this  
Unless you mean it like that  
Cause I'll just close my eyes  
And I won't know where I'm at  
And We'll get lost on this dance floor  
Spinnin' around  
And around  
And around  
And around

They're all watchin' us now  
They think we're falling in love  
They'd never believe we're just friends  
When you kiss me like this  
I think you mean it like that  
If you do baby kiss me again  
Kiss me again

With that he kissed her again.


	14. When I Think About Cheating

Olivia pulled away quickly. She rushed out the door and made her way home. She went back into the bedroom and looked in at Elliot sleeping. She then went back into the living room and sat down on the couch.

I've never done anything  
That would ever bring a tear to your eye  
I've never crossed the line  
Or needed an alibi to cover up a lie  
But darling I'll admit  
There've been times when I could have  
The thing that kept my strong  
Is the one thing that is always on my mind

(Chorus)  
When I think about cheatin'  
I just think about you leavin'  
And how my world would fall to pieces  
If I tossed your love away  
Even when I'm tempted by some stranger  
Oh there's never any danger  
I just think about you leavin'  
When I think about cheatin'

There was a time in Abilene  
When he said all the things I wanted to hear  
It was hard to turn him down  
Between the champagne and the sound of whispers in my ear  
But it just took one two-step with someone and I was missing you  
He never had a change 'cause I broke up the dance  
Before the song was through

(Chorus)

Elliot walked into the living room and saw Olivia crying. She looked up at him and walked over to him. She told him the whole thing and he just smiled. He said that it is ok and he forgives her.


	15. Save The Last Dance For Me

Elliot and Olivia stand in the archway of the living room. He has his hands wrapped around her waist. He kisses her cheek.

Elliot:

_You can dance-every dance with the guy  
Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight  
You can smile-every smile for the man  
Who held your hand neath the pale moon light  
But don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me_

He takes her hand and they walk to the middle of the living room and begin to dance.

_Oh I know that the musics fine  
Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun  
Laugh and sing but while we're apart  
Don't give your heart to anyone  
And don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me_

_Baby don't you know I love you so  
Can't you feel it when we touch  
I will never, never let you go  
I love you oh so much_

_You can dance, go and carry on  
Till the night is gone  
And it's time to go  
If he asks if you're all alone  
Can he walk you home, you must tell him no  
'Cause don't forget who's taking you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
Save the last dance for me_

_Oh I know that the musics fine  
Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun  
Laugh and sing but while we're apart  
Don't give your heart to anyone  
And don't forget who's takin' you home  
And in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darlin' save the last dance for me_

_So don't forget who's taking you home  
Or in whose arms you're gonna be  
So darling, save the last dance for me  
Ooooh  
Baby won't you save the last dance for me.  
You make the promise that you save the last dance for me.  
Save the last dance  
The very last dance  
For me!_

He spins her around and dips her. He lifts her up and pulls her into a passionate kiss.


	16. Can't Lose What You Never Had

Fin leaves the bar and starts to walk down the street.

Fin:

_Baby you're so beautiful  
And when I'm near you I can't breathe  
A girl like you gets who she wants  
When she wants it  
You're so out of my league  
I show you no emotion  
Don't let you see what you're doin' to me  
Imagine the two of us together  
But I've been livin' in reality _

_Fear of rejection, kept my love inside  
But time is running out, so damn my  
Foolish pride _

_:Chorus:  
Don't care if you think I'm crazy  
Dosen't matter if it tums out bad  
Cos I've got no fear of losin' you  
You can't lose what you never had _

_Rules are made for breaking  
Nothin' ventured nothin' gained  
I'll be no worse off then I am right now  
And I might never get the chance again _

_Tried to fight it but it cannot be denied  
Told my heart I didn't want you but I lied _

_:Repeat Chorus: _

_Now I'm gonna confess that I love you  
I been keepin' it inside feelin' I could die  
Now if you turn away then that's OK  
At least we'll have a moment before  
You say good bye _

_Here on the outside lookin' in  
Don't wanna stay dreamin' 'bout  
What could have been  
I need to hear you speak my name  
Even if you shoot me down in flames _


	17. My Everything

Trevor and Casey are sitting at a table in a very fancy restaurant after dinner. He smiles at her they kiss.

Trevor:

_**Verse**  
The loneliness of nights so long  
The search for strength to carry on  
My every hope had seemed to die  
My eyes had no more tears to cry  
Then like the sun shined from up above  
You surrounded me with your endless love  
And all the things I couldn't see  
Are now so clear to me _

_**Chorus**  
You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray on bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything _

_**Verse**  
Now all my hopes and all my dreams  
Are suddenly reality  
You've opened up my heart to feel  
The kind of love that's truly real  
A guiding light that'll never fade  
There's not a thing in life that I would ever trade  
For the love you give and won't let go  
I hope you'll always know _

_**Chorus** _

_**Bridge**  
You're the breath of life in me  
The only one that sets me free  
And you have made my soul complete  
For all time  
For all time_

_**Chorus** _

He took her left hand and knelt down in front of her. He proposed and then they hugged and kissed.


	18. I Do Cherish You

Trevor and Casey are sitting in Casey's apartment.

Casey:

_**Verse**  
All I am, all I'll be  
Everything in this world  
All that I'll ever need  
Is in your eyes  
Shining at me  
When you smile I can feel  
All my passion unfolding  
Your hand brushes mine  
And a thousand sensations  
Seduce me 'cause I_

_**Chorus**  
I do cherish you  
For the rest of my life  
You don't have to think twice  
I will love you still  
From the depths of my soul  
It's beyond my control  
I've waited so long to say this to you  
If you're asking do I love you this much  
I do_

_**Verse**  
In my world before you  
I lived outside my emotions  
Didn't know where I was going  
'Til that day I found you  
How you opened my life  
To a new paradise  
In a world torn by change  
Still with all my heart  
'Til my dying day_

_**Chorus**_


	19. I Will Show You Mine

Trevor and Casey go back into the bedroom.

Trevor:

_Hook: _

_Cherry bubblicious and coco-pop _

_Got you on my mind, and it just won't stop _

_Tilt-a-whirl, baby girl, Slip and slide _

_We can swing it left, cuz I think you're fly _

_Verse 1: _

_You got the curves, the sway, I can't look away _

_Girl, you got my pure devotion _

_With every move you make, I'm so hard I could break _

_Girl, you're poetry in motion _

_Chorus: _

_Ohh, baby you know you're drivin' me crazy _

_But tonight i'm watching every dream I had come true _

_You say I will show you mine, if you will show me yours _

_And one by one we're throwing all our clothing on the floor _

_You say don't blow out the candles, cuz I want you to see _

_And suddenly you're naked standing right in front of me _

_Baby I see you _

_Verse 2: _

_You got the mouth, the lips _

_Girl I've got to kiss _

_All your body's made for pleasure _

_You make me feel like a man should feel _

_Like a man of steel, you've got a hidden treasure _

_Chorus _

_Rap: _

Pop rock baby, you don't stop

We got this, met her on the L-train, radiator hotness

_Orange tootsie pop, and a colgate smile _

_Visions in my mind of me and her gettin' wild _

_Shimmie coco-pop, boogie down, fluffer nutter _

_Once you get with me, then there will never be another _

_Come on everybody, let's all get down _

_I need a real love baby, won't you please come around _

_Chorus_

They make love all night long until they fall sleep.


	20. Never Had A DREAM Come True

At Trevor and Casey's wedding reception they had their first dance together and they couldn't have IMAGINED it being more perfect.

Casey:

Ooh...oh

Everybody's got something  
They had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday  
That just seems to grow with time

There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been (might have been)  
all this I know but still I can't find ways  
To let you go

CHORUS  
I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say (words to say)   
You're the one I think about each day (each dayyyy)  
And I know no matter  
Where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you,ooooh yea

Somewhere in my memory  
I've lost all sense of time (tiiimmeee)  
And tomorrow can never be  
Cuz yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering(or wondering)  
How it should be now or might have been (or might of been)  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways  
to let you go

CHORUS  
I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I moved on   
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say (words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day (each dayyyy)  
And I know no matter  
Where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you

You'll always be the dream  
That fills my head, (Yes you will, say you will, you know you will)  
Oh baby  
You'll always be the one I know  
(I'll never forget)   
There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try  
I just can't say goodbye

No no no no

CHORUS  
I never had a dream come true  
Till the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say (words to say)  
You're the one I think about each day (each dayyyy)  
And I know no matter  
Where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be  
A part of me will always be  
With you

Casey wakes up and thinks 'what a great dream' until she looks at the man sleeping next to her. Then she looks down at her hand and sees the wedding ring.

Note: I hope you liked this story. I am considering on there being a sequel. Thank you for all your reviews and comments.


End file.
